7teen: Holiday Fears
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode N/A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: Chritsmas time at the mall agian. MAIN PLOT: Jonesy gets to work at Comic-Cavern while Mykan takes a trip, but he starts to act like such a scrooge. SUB PLOT: Wyatt has no idea what to get Serena for Christmas
1. Holiday intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

_**Also, I don't own the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series that I dubbed into comics, by Gerry Anderson… I just like them, so I'm honoring them...**_

**INTRO**

Christmas time was near, and the mall was already decorated. Santa' village was bustling with kids, and the musicians were once again playing _"Deck the halls"_

Everyone was at Comic-Cavern trying to convince me about something special…

Everyone had plans for the upcoming holidays, but I really didn't. It was usually the same with me, my mom was dead, my dad was in the nuthouse, and I did originally plan to spend Christmas with my brother Danny and his wife Sophie, but my brother was a diplomat and he got called away on business for the holidays and I wouldn't be able to join them.

I tried to tell the others that it was no big deal, and that I could handle Christmas alone, like I did for the years I was astringed from my brother, and lived all alone, but the others wouldn't hear of it.

Luckily… that's where my girlfriend came into the picture. Amelie was planning on taking a holiday trip to her old home country, France to spend Christmas with her grandmother, and other relatives… but Amelie's father had accidentally bought an extra ticket.

That's where she got the idea that I could join them. After all, Amelie and I were so close together, and I had met her folks on several occasions and they all liked me too…

That's why everyone was gathered at my store, to try and convince me to go. The problem was we would be leaving for the airport tomorrow evening, which put Christmas a week away. "Uh… well it's not that simple." I said. "I can't just leave Comic-Cavern unmanaged."

"Aw, Come on Mykan…" said Wyatt as he browsed along the shelves. "I think you really should go."

"Yeah… you've never even been on a vacation before." added Jen. "You should forget about working so hard and go while you can."

The others nodded at me in agreement, and I just couldn't believe it. "Ah… What is this? A plot to get rid of me…?" I said sounding surprised by everyone. "I tell you… I don't need a break!"

The others were still not convinced, no matter how many times I tried to convince them otherwise. Amelie even used her secret weapon, flirting with me, fluttering her eye lashes, "Come on, Mykan… _Satisferez-vous?"_ which meant… _"Would you please?"_

I couldn't turn away from her beautiful eyes. "Gee… now that I think about it… a vacation would be nice, and I have always wanted to see France." I paused for a moment. "Oh, okay… I'll go!"

Amelie pecked me on the cheek, and handed me my plane ticket. "Boy… I better close the shop early so I can go home and get packing." I replied.

"Oh, wait…" Caitlin said. "Who's going to run Comic-Cavern while you're away, Mykan?"

Jonesy cleared his throat. "Oh, no… I don't think so…" Nikki said.

"Why not...," her boyfriend asked. "I don't have a job, and it's not like Mykan can't just find anyone else."

"Dude… spark-on." said Jude. "You'd be a killer manager."

Nikki turned to Jen for support, but surprisingly. "It is killing me to say this… but I think maybe Jonesy should be in charge." she said. "He could use a job before the holidays."

"No hold on you guys…" I said as I stepped from around the counter. "I'm still in charge of Comic-Cavern. I've not left yet you know."

"Jonesy… since you don't have a job, and you're right as I don't have anyone else to turn to on such short notice; then with my permission, you get to mind the store while I'm gone."

"Aw… SWEET…!" Jonesy said. "I am going to be the official manager of Comic-Cavern."

"Oh, boy… this ought to be good." Nikki said in dismay.

_**Christmas Intro Theme**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan!**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan!**_

_Christmas is here, and we're gonna have a good time.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Hangin' in a mall with some really great friends of mine.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__I got the "Somebody loves me" sweater.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Locked in the mall, and who cares about the weather.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan!**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I am 7teen and I'm gonna have fun now.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Christmas, and new years are comin' on the run how.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Going to do shoppin', and chillax with each other  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__I'm 7teen, and I am keen believe you me my brother,  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Naaaaah…Naaaaaah…Naaaaah._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan!**_

"_**7TEEN"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I decided it was more appropriate to use the theme from Deck the mall, with my own additions to it… rather than use the trademark intro.**_

_**Pretty cool… eh?**_


	2. Looking to Leave

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next day, the mall would be closing soon, and once again everyone was at Comic-Cavern, Jonesy was there getting used to the place for his big take over, but right now… I had a bit of a problem.

I was up the stairs looking through the broom closest; tossing one thing after another out the door. "Ugh… where are they?!" I growled for what had to be the umpteenth time. "Uh… Mykan…?" Jonesy called dup to me.

I poked my head out the door, _without my shades on for the first time in a while._ "Huh…?" then BONK, a pail fell on my head and I tumbled down the stairs. "Oh…! Ow…! Aye…! Eh…!"

Jonesy rushed over to help me up. "You okay bro…?"

I pulled the bucket off my head, and caught my breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Okay… here's you're list of things to do while I'm gone. The floor needs to be swept. Shelves need dusting. Comic books in the back need to be rotated. The Marquis-Lights need to be inspected and replace any burnt out ones… oh… and whatever you do, make sure Ron does not shut me down… okay-okay-okay… good."

Jonesy could sense the tension I was going through. "You haven't found your shades yet, have you?"

"No…!" I practically whined. "Amelie and I leave are leaving fro the airport in a few hours! I can't find them anywhere!"

Jonesy never knew that I could get so worked up like this. "Take it easy Mykan. Soon you'll be off to France with Amelie. The Eiffel tower… the Kan-Kan… and all the delicious _quasants_ you can eat."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Jonesy… it's pronounced _Croissants."_

"Yeah… I knew that." replied Jonesy. Just then, the rest of the gang came over to deliver their sorry news. "They're not at the lemon." said Caitlin. "Only I wasn't really looking because I was distracted by all the hot guys."

"It's not at the Penalty-Box." Jen said. "And FYI… Coach gave me three penalties in a row just because I was searching for them."

"Dude… they aren't at Stick-It, and there' not at the rink." said Jude. "Believe me… if they were my Zamboni would've chewed 'em up by now."

Serena and Wyatt didn't have any luck either. "They weren't at Spin-This or at McFlipters." Serena said. "We looked pretty much everywhere."

Nikki came by with a smile on her face. "Ahh… I found it! I found it!"

I rushed over to her. "You found my shades?"

"You're shades…? As if." replied Nikki "I lost my tongue piercing when Jonesy and I went for lunch. I remember he gave to me last year."

"And man… was I on nose for that." Jonesy said. "Or should I say… on the tongue...?" Then he shared a kiss with his girlfriend, but sad to say that this didn't help me at all as I sat on the display windows. "Oh great… I can't believe this." I sulked. "I'm going to have miss-out on this once in a lifetime chance to go on vacation all because I can't find my shades!"

Amelie walked over towards me. "Mykan… look on my neck." she said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous! My shades are not around your neck." I snapped.

"Would you just look…?" replied Amelie. I sighed and pointed out, "See… no shades. Just the necklace I gave you on our third date."

"Oui… and zee special girl whom you gave it too would want you to come with her, with or without your sunglasses."

I began to feel horrible for the way I was acting. "I'm sorry, Amelie. I didn't mean to snap at you." I said. "It's just that, I can't believe this is really happening. My first ever vacation, not having worry about work, just you and me, and--WHOA!"

Amelie suddenly curled her arm around my neck and began to slowly pull me towards her face. "You are cute when you care."

"Amelie… not in front of the guys…!" I said.

Amelie giggled as she moved in closer. "Let zem look. I don't care…" and her lips met mine. The others couldn't help but "Aw!" for us.

Just then, Starr came skating in. "Hey… hey guys." She cried while trying to catch her breath. "Okay… I got good and bad news." She held out her arms. "Good news is… I found your shades Mykan."

I leapt for joy. "MY SHADES…!" I grabbed them from her at once and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Starr thank you thank you thank you! Where'd you find them?"

"Uh… well that's the bad news…" Starr said nervously, and no sooner did she finish speaking did Ron come driving in his cart. "I thought I smelled something fishy." he said.

He then noticed that the whole store was in a mess, and he wouldn't but an excuse that we were all just looking for my shades because I lost them. "Ah-ha…! Failure to secure private property, and to sanitize local business store…? Just the evidence I need to give you maggots a taste of justice."

Everyone sighed irritable and then gazed over at me with the "Do it…" expressions on their faces. So I stepped up to Ron. "Uh… letter for Ron the Rent-A-Cop. Letter for Ron the Rent-A-Cop…"

"Oh… are you Ron the Rent-A-Cop?"

Ron raised his eyebrow in confusion "You know that fully well punk. Now what do you want?"

I held out a small envelope. "I have_ letter_ for you."

"How's that…?"

"I said I have a _letter_ for you."

"Hmm… all right then… let me have it."

"Okay… and here it is!" I said as I reached into the envelope and then quickly slapped on Ron, _BOING_ "The _Letter R!"_ We all burst out laughing and then headed back into the store leaving Ron once again ashamed at himself for falling for my pranks again.

"I should ask Santa for a prank neutralizer."

_**Later on**_…

With the store cleaned up, my apartment across the street locked-tight, and my bags all packed; even my little beguile dog, Penny was coming with me it was time to hit the road with Amelie's folks. The guys were all there at the exit to wish me off.

Some of them were actually crying as if they were going to see me again. "Bye Mykan…" cried Caitlin.

Jude sniffled, "It's been nice knowin' ya dude."

"Guys… I'm just going on vacation. It's just for a couple of weeks." I told them once again.

"But dude… You'll be in France. That's at least… six hours away!" replied Jude.

The next thing I knew, he Caitlin, and Jen were all hugging me. "Oh, who am I kidding…? I'll miss you guys too." I said as I hugged them back.

I extended a few fist bops and hugs with the others and then gave Jonesy my keys to Comic-Cavern. "She's all yours Jonesy. Keep her in tip-top shape for when I get back."

Jonesy saluted to me as he took the keys. "You can count on me… boss."

I smiled at that. I never had been called boss before as I never could hire any employees. Then I smirked at the guys one last time. "Well… I'm in the wind. Happy Holiday's guys."

They all continued to wave at me as Amelie and I walked out to the cab waiting for us, and then we were gone.

…

Before I knew it, we were thousands feet in the air on a jet headed non-stop to Paris, France. Amelie noticed that I seemed to be a little shaken of something. "Are you alright _Mon Cher?"_ she asked.

I nodded. "I am excited about all this, I really am… but I do worry about leaving Jonesy in charge of the store."

Amelie knew what I meant remembering the time when she worked with him at the ice-cream parlor and he kept harassing her to go out with him, and the ways he would always mess up. She just had to fire him, but at least she was good friends with him now, and the others. "Don't worry… I'm sure he cannot get into too much trouble in a few days."

I smiled at my girlfriend. "Hmm! I guess not." I said… but that was only what I thought.


	3. Less time, more money

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day, Jonesy was feeling really giddy with excitement. "My first day as manager of a whole store, can you believe it?"

"Oh, we can believe it…" Jen said. "Just don't mess things up…"

"Please… when have I ever messed up?" replied her step-brother.

"Hmm, let's see…" Nikki said as one by one she began to go off naming all the many times Jonesy screwed up, on dates, at jobs he got fired from… "Shut up…" Jonesy said sounding a little dismayed.

"Oh, take it easy Jonesy… you've seen Mykan working there loads of times before." said Caitlin. "It shouldn't be that hard to runt he store by yourself."

"Bra knows what's she's talkin' about…" added Jude. "Just look at me, I run two joints in the mall, solo."

Jonesy began to feel a little better as he stood up. "Well… only way to find out. Got to bounce." and he was off.

After Jonesy had left, the others noticed that Wyatt was looking a little down in the dumps. "Whoa… sensin' some serious negative vibes here." said Jude.

"What's the matter with you, Wyatt?" Jen asked.

Wyatt sighed, "I'm in a bit a crisis, Christmas time is so close and I still don't have an idea of what to get Serena."

The others all exclaimed. "Whoa… seriously, that cannot be good." said Jude.

Wyatt explained that he wanted to get Serena something really special to show how much she meant to him. It was miracle that he had been back together with her for so long at all and after everything that had happened between them…

Wyatt getting dumped on text-message… Getting fired from "Spin-This" and losing his nerve to get back at Serena… Then the Zombites attacked the mall and he barely saved her. Marlowe and Chad moved away… and that pretty much covered it.

They were barely able to get back together, and now it was well over a year since then. "I just don't know what to do. To me, even writing her a new song seems too tame."

"Aw, Wyatt, don't worry about it." said Nikki. "Remember when you nearly panicked to make sure that you'd have enough valentine gifts to shower on Serena?"

"And then you made a mess of things because you misunderstood how she mentioned she wasn't too fond of mushiness?" added Caitlin.

Wyatt sighed once again, "I better head to work, and maybe I'll think of something from there. Later."

"Bye…!" Jen called as he left. "Poor Wyatt… something tells me he's going to go in over his head again."

Caitlin sighed softly. "I just wish I had a boyfriend who would want to shower me with gifts."

Nikki and Jen rolled their eyes. How many more gifts could Caitlin possibly want for a girl who practically had everything she could want at most?

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt was flipping burgers, and serving his customers, but he was too absentminded by his pondering for a gift to sing. _Thank goodness he was the manager now that Tim was gone._

"Think Wyatt… think!" he muttered to himself. "What would be a perfect Christmas gift to give--?"

"Hey, Wyatt…" said a familiar voice in front of him. Wyatt jumped in surprise "Ah…! Serena. Uh… h-he-hey."

Serena rolled her eyes; she had obviously interrupted him from one of his deep chain-of-thoughts. "Now that you're back down to Earth… I just came to remind you about you coming to dinner on Friday night."

"Dinner, at your place? Oh yeah I remember."

"Hmm, mm…" Serena pecked Wyatt on the cheek. "Oh and Wyatt… if you were pondering over what to get me for Christmas, you don't have to bother. I don't really want anything that fancy."

"Uh… sure. I guess…" replied Wyatt.

His girlfriend smiled, but deep down she secretly knew what was going to happen. Then she was gone leaving Wyatt once again going in over his head.

"She doesn't fool me. I just got to get her something… but what?" he sighed irritably. He only had two days to figure it out before his big dinner at Serena's. He really didn't have much time.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy was bustling busy at Comic-Cavern. He had already sold over five-hundred dollars in comic-books and merchandise, and he just couldn't keep his eyes off all that coinage and green-stuff. "Man… it's no wonder Mykan works by himself. He doesn't have to share this much."

He did of course remember that I did pay the others fair amounts of my earnings as they were all freelancers who starred in my own comic series, but it quickly faded when he realized that he was in charge of the store and could take his own breaks, just like I did when hours were slow.

However, he realized that he was a little short on money. "Aw, man… not even enough to buy a simple little soda." he groaned. Then he turned back to the cash-register which housed enough money for him to buy more than a-hundred sodas and plenty more. "Hmm…"

For a few moments Jonesy was silent pondering over if he should take maybe a few bucks for himself. "Yeah… why not?" he said sneakily as he opened the drawer. "After all… I earned it. I may as well spend it."

So he a little of his earnings and headed off, but then he was no further than a few steps towards the door. When he turned to face the cash register again, and he got that wicked grin on his face, and in a split second his pockets were full and the drawer was empty.

As he walked along the mall he could see one of those mall-Santa's standing by one of those _"Help feed the poor"_ buckets. Jonesy thought about it, and just kept on walking. "I'm poor… I earned this dough… I'll do what I want with it."

So he went about his business and got himself a quick lunch, but even bothering to give tips to the hard working teens who needed money for Christmas shopping, or even drop so much as a penny into the donation boxes.

Then he got an awful idea about what to do when he got back to work…!


	4. What a Scrooge!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lots of boyfriends were shopping for their girlfriends and sweethearts, and Wyatt was going around eavesdropping on practically anyone buying anything he could find trying to take notes on what girls would really like so he'd get possible ideas for Serena's gift.

Some boys bought their girls new outfits. "Nah… she'd think that I don't like what she wears."

Some got their girlfriends new teddy-bears with the _"I Love you" _picture on their tummies, but Wyatt knew Serena better than that. She was practically a college graduate now. "What would she want with a stuffed animal anyways?"

He even saw other guys writing songs for their girlfriends, but Wyatt had already dismissed that idea earlier. Nikki and Jen came by and saw him hiding behind the potted plants. "Still can't figure out what to do for Serena?" Jen asked.

Wyatt nodded. "You'd know a thing or two about this, Nikki." he said. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh please…!" Nikki grumbled. "It's not like I care that much about gifts anyways. Jonesy always gives me the right stuff. World text-books, gift certificates… he even gave me my own facial-piercing kit."

Wyatt and Jen shuddered at the feeling, but none of this seemed to help Wyatt as much. "This isn't going as well as I thought. I need some more advice." he said, and he walked off.

"Think he'll be alright?" Jen asked.

Nikki wasn't so sure. It was Wyatt after all, and he was usually the first to lose his nerves. "I'm going to see how Jonesy's making out at Comic-Cavern."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy was hard at putting his plan into action. He doubled the prices on all my merchandise, and when those who could actually afford the things they wanted, he made more money from just half as many customers as he had dealt with in the morning… This was luck for him as that was pretty much all he had gotten.

Some of the customers complained about the high prices "Mykan would never raise his prices this high."

"Yeah… well too bad, because Mykan's not here." Jonesy said sternly. "I'm running this joint and what I price stays that way. GOT IT…?!"

The customer smiled nervously and paid more than Jonesy original price for a simple hockey-card, with tax, and then he ran out of the store before Jonesy could grasp him for more money.

Some of the girls already left the shop when all they wanted was a simple autograph from Jonesy for his many characters that he played in my comic series.

Commander Wilber Zero…_: Fireball XL5_

Commander Samuel Shore…: _Stingray_

Scott Tracy, Thunderbird-1…: _Thunderbirds._

Col. White (Charles Gray)…Captain Black (Conrad Turner) and the voice of the Mysterons…: _Captain Scarlet._

… And he charged the girls ridiculous prices for them, no less than fifteen dollars a piece. The girls left without their autographs and passed by Nikki who was coming up to the store.

"Wow, what a creep." She heard one of them say.

"Total Jerk…"

Nikki wondered what their problems were as she walked into the store and saw Jonesy angrily grunting and groaning as he was trying to stuff all the cold-hard cash he had made into the cash register. "Come on…! Get in there!" finally he got it in.

"Whoa… easy there Mr. Money-Maker..." she said.

"Oh, Nikki… just the girl I wanted to see." Jonesy said. "I could use someone to help me around here."

Nikki winced. "Excuse me…?"

Jonesy explained that he needed to keep busy to make more money, and he could use some help to sweep the floors and dust the shelves. "You're joking aren't you?" Nikki asked.

Jonesy looked at her seriously. "I'll pay you pretty…" he smiled at her while fanning some money in front of her face. Nikki immediately jumped at it. She didn't like doing chores, "But hey… what could be worse than doing holiday inventory with The Clones."

As Nikki worked along she began to notice strange things about the way Jonesy was acting, especially towards the money he was making, and the customers who came into the store.

"You touched it… you bought it!"

"This isn't enough…!"

"We don't trade cards here. Come back when you got the money!"

More of he customers walked out of the store with sour looks on their faces than those who had paid for anything. Nikki just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open, and it shocked her all the worse when a few kids who were collecting money for the poor came to make a donation.

Now usually, I always made generous offerings to kids like them, but Jonesy… turned them away. "What is it with you kids asking me for money?" he bellowed. "Why don't you just go get jobs earn your own cash, and quit bothering hard working guys like me?!"

The kids turned away and ran out of the store as if they had just walked into a lion's den. Then Jonesy gazed over at Nikki who was still starring at him as if he was some kind of demon. "What are you looking at?"

Nikki's features suddenly hardened, and she threw the money he gave her right back at him. "Hey… what was that for?!" he growled.

"What do you think? Scrooge!" his girlfriend spat at him and she stormed off.

"Man… what's her problem?" Jonesy wondered as he gathered up the cash she threw at him. Then suddenly as he scooped up the money he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass of the display counter… that cold nasty face starring back at him with the money in his hand.

A familiar voice began to bellow in his head

"_You touched it… you bought it!"_

"_This isn't enough…!"_

"_We don't trade cards here. Come back when you got the money!"_

"_What is it with you kids asking me for money? Why don't you just go get jobs earn your own cash, and quit bothering hard working guys like me?!"_

"_Like me…"_

"_Me…"_

Jonesy feel to his knees and smacked himself in the head. "Oh man! What have I been doing?"


	5. Mr Good Deeds

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jen, Caitlin and Wyatt were horrified to hear what Nikki had to say about Jonesy's behaviour at Comic-Cavern. "Wow… what a Scrooge!" Jen hissed.

"That's exactly what I called him." said Nikki. "He wouldn't even give a penny to the poor kids or even make a donation."

"Yikes!" snapped Wyatt. "A side of Jonesy I never though could even remotely exist."

Caitlin nodded, and then she gasped. "Uh oh… here he comes." She whispered to the others, and everyone began to put on their silent treatment faces.

Jonesy approached the table and could already see that the others were going to give him the silent treatment. "Okay… I had a feeling this was coming to Me." he said as he sat, but the others didn't respond, and they turned away from him. Nikki even got up and moved over to the stools on the lemon where I usually sat… away from Jonesy.

"Oh come on you guys… you can't all be mad at me for a few simple screw ups."

"Jonesy… it's just that you screwed up." Jen finally spat at him. "It's the way you've been acting towards everyone."

"Seriously dude… I've never known anyone to act so selfish before." added Jude. "Even I know how to handle good money, and that there are other little dudes who need it more than me."

Wyatt got up, "I'm going to go and shop some for so I can find a gift for Serena." he said sternly and he left.

"I'm going back to work too." said Jen. "At least there I can make money that _I'm willing_ to share." and she was gone

"Aw, Come on guys…!" cried Jonesy. "Nikki… Caitlin…?"

"Uh… we're not talking to you." Nikki snapped. "I'd rather hang with the Clones than a Scrooge!" and she was gone too, leaving only Caitlin with Jonesy. Even though she had nowhere to go, Caitlin just huffed at him, and shut herself up inside the lemon.

Jonesy slumped down into his seat. He never felt so bad about messing up this badly before in his life, and now not only his friends, but half the mall was mad at him as some of the shoppers passing by were muttering…

"Look… it's the creep who loves money."

"I can't see why Spotswood ever hired him."

"Scrooge…!"

Jonesy's featured hardened. "That's it… I've got to do something about this." and with that he stormed off to Comic-Cavern and reset all the prices back to normal. More customers came flooding into the store, even those whom he had rejected earlier came back.

And what's more, Jonesy made a lot of money that he immediately began to going around the mall making donations, giving it to the poor. Just like a Scrooge, he changed his ways, and soon everyone in the mall were bustling about giving him their thanks.

Jonesy even noticed that Wyatt was shopping like crazy trying to find something for Serena, and he falling short on his cash. Jonesy knew what he had to do. "You want to help me buy stuff?" he asked, "Who are you, and what have you done to Jonesy?"

"Never you mind that." Jonesy said. "I realized my fault, and admit I was wrong. Now that Scrooge you knew is long gone, and I'm going to make it up to everyone." Then he handed Wyatt a chuck load of cash. Wyatt couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa… is this for real?" he had to ask.

"Believe it bro…" replied Jonesy. "Gotta' bounce. Got loads of more good deeds to do..." and he was off.

Wyatt gazed down at the cash he was given, and then decided to go on a wild shopping spree. He bought Serena practically one of anything he thought she may like...

A stuffed Christmas polar-bear…

A _"Somebody loves me" _sweater in aqua-blue…

A new necklace…

A new bandana; one that resembled the old one Chad gave to Serena once. Wyatt remembered, _"Hockey-sticks and pucks aren't Serena's style."_

A new I-pod…

Finally, he bought a small coffee making set from "Grind-me" as part of their Christmas offers. This way, Serena would be able to make her own cup of coffee without having to leave "Spin-This"… well, unless she wanted to see Charmaine of course.

But by this point it was really getting hard for him to carry so much stuff at once. "Ugh… maybe… ugh… I've gone a little… over-board." He muttered with a shopping-bag string between his teeth.

He walked along the mall, but suddenly he began to lose his grip and he couldn't figure out where he was going. Then, before he knew it, he walked right into someone, and all his gifts scattered all over the floor. "Wyatt…?" said a familiar voice.

Wyatt gasped and then realized that he bumped into. "Oh… Serena… sorry about that." he said meekly. They both began to gather up the gifts. "Uh… these wouldn't all happen to be for a special someone would they?" Serena asked.

Wyatt sighed, and decided not to sugarcoat it. "Yeah… they are. I just hope their still okay." He said as he stuffed all the items back into their respective bags.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Wyatt… I think it's sweet that you did all this for me, but like I told you before, I didn't want any of _these things_ for Christmas."

Wyatt looked up at her. "I guess I lost my mind again." He said. "I just wanted to give you something to show how special you are to me."

Serena smiled, "Wyatt… I know you think I'm special." She said to him, "And that's why… all I really wanted was _this_…" and she pulled her boyfriend into a kiss.

Wyatt dropped the bags and kissed her back, and when they separated, he said. "Something deep inside me knew you wanted that."

Serena giggled. "Sure it did…"

As for the other six gifts, Wyatt knew who would be happy with them…

_**Later on**_…

The gang had gathered at Comic-Cavern to see how Jonesy was making out and Wyatt gave everyone the gifts.

Jonesy got the I-pod. Jen got the Christmas-bear to add to her collection at home. Caitlin got the necklace. Jude got the bandana, and Nikki got the blue_ "Somebody loves me sweater."_ _Since Jonesy pretty much paid for it since he gave Wyatt the money._

Wyatt kept the coffee set for himself, and made everyone a cup. "Ahh… thanks a lot, dude. I really needed this." Jonesy said.

"Oh, what… did Mr. Good-Deeds finally run out of cheer?" Nikki joked, but she and the others were well aware that Jonesy was tired from working in the store a lot.

"At least Mykan didn't know about the whole Scrooge thing." Jen said. "You'd so get fired for that."

"_You bet he would…"_ said a voice from the computer on the counter.

"Did you guys hear that?" Caitlin asked.

"Dude… Christmas Ghosts!" cried Jude, and hid himself in the broom-closet. Jonesy however saw what it was. "Hey… it's a webcam." he said. Everyone gathered round, and my face appeared on the screen. _"Seasons Greetings from France."_

"It's Mykan…!" cried Jen.

"Dude… it's been like a long time." Jude said. Of course it wasn't really as I only had left yesterday, but then again, to Jude a day was like another year or two.

"Hold on…! What do you mean, you bet I would?" Jonesy asked.

I motioned for everyone to look above the store entrance, and everyone could see another webcam. _"You didn't really think I'd leave you in charge just like that now did you?"_

Jonesy blushed, and felt really embarrassed.

I had actually been watching Jonesy the whole time, and I was pretty shocked from what he did, but I was proud that he quickly recognized his errors, and helped to use the money from my store to make people's Christmas' whiter.

"_Just remember… no matter how many things money can do, it just can't love you back the way you love others."_

Just then, everyone saw Amelie jump into the picture and sit beside me. _"Spoken like a true chritsmas-'unk_." she said and then pecked my cheek.

The others shared a small laugh, and then we wished each other happy-holidays before I signed off. Jonesy had learned a lot this Christmas… and if people like him can see the difference between love and money… then it's safe to tell the whole world…

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS…!"_

_Christmas is here, and we're gonna have a good time.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Hangin' in a mall with some really great friends of mine.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__I got the "Somebody loves me" sweater.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Locked in the mall, and who cares about the weather.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan!**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I am 7teen and I'm gonna have fun now.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Christmas, and new years are comin' on the run how.  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__Going to do shoppin', and chillax with each other  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah.  
__I'm 7teen, and I am keen believe you me my brother,  
__Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Naaaaah…Naaaaaah…Naaaaah._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan!**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Be sure to look out for my 7teen NEW YEARS special.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
